


The Atmosphere of a Party

by ejr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Begging, Fingering, Frottage, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Pining Grantaire, Virgin Enjolras, combeferre unknowingly saves the day, im sorry victor hugo, jk im not, lots of kissing., some dirty talk, uh, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejr/pseuds/ejr
Summary: Bored at a Halloween party, Grantaire finds a way to entertain himself.Oh, and Enjolras too.





	The Atmosphere of a Party

Grantaire had a love-hate relationship with parties. On one hand, hey, free booze and good company! On the other, he was too easily swept up in the atmosphere of a party and tended to do stupid things as the gathering went on around him. He never learned either. He could name on one hand the times he didn’t do anything stupid.

Grantaire knew how he got at parties, but he would always be invited, and he would always say yes.

That night was no different. It was a halloween party turned horror-movie-marathon being held by none other than Marius himself. Which was ironic. Marius was the biggest scaredy cat of them all, if the way he was clinging to Cosette proved anything.

Grantaire wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. Horror movies weren’t really Grantaire’s thing- he didn't believe in ghosts and blood just kind of made him scoff- so Grantaire had a hard time keeping his focus on the screen.

Beside him, Jehan was sitting with his hands up to his mouth. Smirking softly, Grantaire watched as Jehan’s face lit up with terror as something probably horrifically cheesy happened in the movie. Grantaire reached a hand out and gently set it on Jehan’s shoulder, startling him a bit before Jehan realized it was just Grantaire giggling at him.

“I’m bored. Gonna go get something to drink, alright?” Grantaire whispered. Jehan nodded.

“This movie is kind of terrible,” Jehan said, agreeing with Grantaire’s unspoken point. Grantaire smirked.

“You seemed to be into it,” He teased, before standing and shuffling off into the kitchen. With a low groan, Grantaire stretched, holding his arms over his head. The rest of the house was quiet. Grantaire grabbed a beer out of the fridge and went upstairs, looking for something to entertain himself with.

“Ugh,” Grantaire muttered to himself as he swallowed a mouthful of the cheap beer. “This beer is gross.” He scratched at his chin. The hallway had no lights on, but even in the dark the cheesy halloween decorations were easy to spot. Grantaire had to admit that Marius was sure talented at finding cheap halloween appropriate decorations.

Grantaire poked his head into every other room. He looked around briefly before moving on. Each room was dark, uninhabited, just like the one before it. As far as Grantaire knew, all his friends and fellow party-goers were downstairs watching the movie. That’s what Grantaire thought, at least, until he came across a room with the door half open, the dim light spilling out into the hallway. His interest was definitely piqued.

Grantaire walked up to the room. He pushed open the door a bit further, curious as to who was inside. He leaned casually against the door frame. He took an idle sip of his beer and smirked, because spread across the spare bed was Enjolras, who was laying on his back, eyes closed, arms thrown out beside him. It was quite the sight, honestly. Enjolras definitely looked like he didn't want to be and didn't plan on being disturbed.

Well, disturbing him oughta be fun, Grantaire thought, taking a large swallow of his beer. He set his can down on top of the bookshelf beside the door and stepped into the room with intentionally quiet footsteps. He tip toed right up to the bed. Enjolras still hadn’t noticed him.

With a wide grin, Grantaire leaned over the bed.

“Hey, Enjolras!” Grantaire half shouted. He quickly leaned back as Enjolras sat up in surprise. Enjolras’s eyes were wide in shock.

“Grantaire!” Enjolras half shouted back, clutching at his heart. “You ass, you scared me!”

Grantaire felt laughter rising in his chest, and he didn’t fight it. “I know.” He laughed, shoulders shaking. Enjolras frowned up at him. Enjolras laid back down, crossing his arms. “Got any room on that bed of yours to share, Enjolras?”

Enjolras peeked out of one eye up at Grantaire. “No.” Enjolras closed his eye again and turned his head away from Grantaire. Grantaire rolled his eyes. The bed was easily big enough for two, but Enjolras was lying smack dab in the middle like a big baby.

“Don’t think I won’t lift your twink body and throw you to one side of the bed, Enjolras.” Grantaire smirked. He probably couldn’t _actually_ lift Enjolras, but he was strong enough to try.

“I'm not a _twink._ ” After a moment of silence, Enjolras huffed and gave in and sat up; scooting over and muttering curses the whole time. “What are you even doing here, anyway, Grantaire?” Enjolras demanded. He sat back against the headboard with his arms crossed and watched Grantaire do the same, the bed dipping slightly under Grantaire’s weight.

“Eh, movie got boring after like 5 minutes.” Grantaire shrugged. His eyes fell on the can near the doorway. “Aw, dammit. Left my beer all the way over there. Now what am I supposed to do.”

“I could think of things you could do instead of drink,” Enjolras said shortly. It was a well known fact that Enjolras didn’t approve of Grantaire’s drinking habits, but that almost sounded like… like a…

  
“Was that a half baked pick up line, Enjolras?” Grantaire smirked at the blond, and watched as he recoiled.

“Of course not!”

  
“Oh, look, you turned pink.” Grantaire leaned forward and poked a finger to Enjolras’s face. Enjolras was quick to bat his hand away. Grantaire laughed again. “What are you doing up here, might I ask?”

  
“Dunno. Got restless, I guess.” Enjolras shrugged half heartedly. His face was still pink, and he wouldn’t meet Grantaire’s eyes.

Grantaire squinted at Enjolras, studying him closely. “How so?”

  
Enjolras shrugged again, and a wide grin slipped onto Grantaire’s face. Enjolras was probably feeling the same kind of restlessness parties gave Grantaire. All the people, the laughter, the sudden disregard to social norms, all that lead to the same kind of restlessness.

“You’re horny, aren't you.” Grantaire said simply, watching Enjolras out of the corner of his eye.

Enjolras squeaked, covering his face. “No! Of course not, I would never-”

But Grantaire was laughing, head thrown back and shoulders shaking. “Oh my god, you are, you should see your own face!” Enjolras’s frown deepened.  
“I don’t see what's so funny.” Enjolras crossed his arms. “I come up here for some peace and quiet, just for the likes of you to come and disrupt me.”

“Mmm, I'll disrupt you all you like.” Grantaire grinned slyly at Enjorlas. Enjolras shoved him, pushing on his shoulder with all his might. It only made Grantaire laugh harder.

“Jesus, Grantaire, half a freaking beer and you lose all etiquette.” Enjolras said, clearly unimpressed by Grantaire’s laughter.

Grantaire leaned forward again, catching his breath. “You think I’m rude no matter what Enjolras. I just can't win with you.”

“It’s not a competition, Grantaire.” Enjolras said crossly. He frowned down at his legs.

Grantaire stared curiously at his friend across the bed. Enjolras wasn't usually this abrupt, and Grantaire didn’t _really_ want to piss him off, so he decided to cut him some slack.

“Sorry, Enjolras. I'll leave if I'm really bothering you.” Grantaire offered, gesturing to the door.

Enjolras sighed. “You're not bothering me. I’m sorry.”

A moment of silence ticked by.

“You know, I’m in the same boat as you, Enjolras.”

“Hm?”

“Parties make me restless too. Well, these kinds do.”  
Enjolras raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“House parties,” Grantaire waved a hand dismissively. “I dunno, it just makes me wanna goof off or something. Not really sure how to explain it.”

Enjolras considered that for a moment. “I think I understand what you're saying, Grantaire. I don't go to many parties though.”

“No? No weekly parties for the great Enjolras?” Grantaire teased with a smirk.

Enjolras was oblivious to the joke and answered in complete seriousness. “No, I came this time because Marius invited me. Otherwise, I try to prioritize my time. Even when I go to parties, I often think of what I could be doing instead.”

“Like sitting in a room by yourself, trying to calm down your party hornies?”

“Grantaire! Stop it, that's not- Grantaire, stop laughing at me!” Enjolras’s face was pink again as he stared Grantaire down. Grantaire couldn't help but laugh and laugh.

“I'm sorry-” His laugh was just as deep as his voice and it rumbled pleasantly through his chest.

“No you’re not.”

Grantaire wiped a fake tear from his eye. “You’re right, I’m not. You should have seen your face, though.”

“I don’t think it’s that funny.” Enjolras pouted. “Don’t tease me, I can’t help it.”

Grantaire let a sly smile slip onto his face. “Help what?”

“You know exactly what I mean.”

  
“So you _are_ horny!”

  
“You’re so crude!” Enjolras exclaimed, but he didn’t deny it. The atmosphere between them grew a little more tense and excited as Grantaire smirked at Enjolras, who wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Like I said, we’re in the same boat.” Grantaire’s voice pitched low. “I could help you out?”

Enjolras hesitated, visibly tensing as he figured out what Grantaire was trying to suggest.

“How?”

“You could let me kiss you,” Grantaire offered lightly. His attitude had changed so quickly, going from rough and teasing to careful and considerate.

Enjolras met Grantaire’s eyes, blue against dark brown. “I, uh,” Grantaire had thankfully stayed in his own personal area and hadn’t leaned in. The look on his face was patient. “You could close the door first.”

Grantaire grinned cheesily before standing to close the door firmly and locking it just in case. He reached for his beer, left forgotten on the bookshelf, but Enjolras quickly shook his head.

“If you’re going to kiss me, you better not taste like shitty beer.” He said, frowning slightly.

Grantaire shrugged. That was a fair deal. So he left the can on the shelf, and wandered back to the bed to take his seat next to Enjolras once more.

Enjolras was clearly nervous, but Grantaire was more than willing to wait for him to come to terms with what was going on before actually making a move. Grantaire was a rough guy externally, someone who pushed and joked and seemed rude, but he was actually incredibly respectful and tried his best to never make anyone uncomfortable with his advances. Especially Enjolras. It was pretty well known that Grantaire cared for Enjolras, one way or another, and Grantaire was trying not to royally screw up almost every second he was around Enjolras.

These few seconds seemed to be the most important, though.

“You ever kiss someone before?” Grantaire asked softly. He genuinely didn’t know, Enjolras wasn’t one to gossip about love affairs; his own or anyone else’s.

Enjolras shook his head. “No, I haven’t. I’m assuming you have?”

“Enj, you literally have seen me kiss Jehan before.”

“Right. Why do you do that, anyway?”

Grantaire laughed. “We’ve just been friends too long, I suppose. No boundaries, and all that. Besides, I’m all for that normalizing affection shit.” Grantaire shrugged lazily. “Why haven’t you kissed anyone?”

  
“I don’t _have_ to kiss anyone, and the fact that people assume that by my age you have to have kissed someone is ridiculous.” Enjolras shifted in his seat, somewhat angered by the comment.

“I never meant to imply that you should have kissed someone by now, don’t worry. I never saw the rush anyway. I got my first kiss when I was like 16 and it sucked, so…” Grantaire raised his hands defensively. “I was just wondering if there was a specific reason you haven’t kissed anyone, or if it just hadn’t happened yet.”

“It just hasn’t happened yet, I suppose. I don’t act on my urges and never felt the need to respond to others.” Enjolras was a man of simplicity. If it wasn’t for the cause, his own personal work, or for the sake of his friends, it didn’t matter. “I just realized something.”  
“Hm?”

“You’re going to tickle me with that beard of yours, aren’t you?”

Grantaire snorted. “Do you want me to?”

Enjolras didn’t say anything to that, his eyes clearly on Grantaire’s mouth. Grantaire smiled softly.

“C’mere,” He said, and leaned closer to Enjolras, who slowly leaned in to meet him.

For a moment, it was still. Grantaire smiled against Enjolras’s mouth and pulled away just to lean back in and kiss him again and again. Each little kiss brought them a bit closer together.

Enjolras huffed and pulled back just enough to mutter at Grantaire. “Quit teasing me, dammit.”

Grantaire grinned again and leaned forward to kiss Enjolras earnestly. He lifted his hand to gently cup the sides of Enjolras's face. Enjolras was warm under Grantaire’s mouth, and Grantaire would be a filthy liar if he said he wasn't absolutely enjoying every second Enjolras kissed him. Grantaire nipped gently at Enjolras’s bottom lip. The kiss mutually turned hotter as they pushed closer and got used to the taste of each other.

Grantaire gently pulled Enjolras closer, sliding his hand down his chest and coming to rest on his hip. He tugged at the edge of Enjolras’s shirt and was about to press his hand to Enjolras’s skin when Enjolras caught his attention.

“Wait-” Enjolras whispered. Grantaire pulled his hand away. “‘Taire, how long do we have? I don’t want anyone wondering where we are.”

“Hm, I left the movie after like… 10 minutes? So we've got an hour, maybe a bit more before the movie ends.”

Enjolras worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “What if they hear us?”

“They won't, the movie is too loud for that,” Grantaire grinned. “It’s one of those movies with super intense music going on constantly in the background.”

Enjolras grimaced. “I hate horror movies.” Enjolras paused, and Grantaire felt the moment crack around them slightly.

Grantaire frowned slightly, hesitating. “We don't have to do this now, Enjolras. Or at all,” Grantaire said softly. “It's your choice.”

“I want this.” Enjolras said firmly, not missing the way Grantaire's face subtly lit up. “Just… we have to be quiet.”

“Course,” Grantaire replied, leaning in to press an open mouthed kiss to Enjolras’s neck. Enjolras gasped softly and tilted his head further to allow Grantaire better access at his throat. Grantaire peppered kisses up against Enjolras’s jaw line, drawing small giggles from the blond.

“Grantaire! That tickles, your beard.” Enjolras said, hand clutching at Grantaire's shoulder.

Grantaire hummed and in one swift movement had rolled on top of Enjolras, throwing a leg across his hip. Enjolras gaped for a second before throwing his arms around Grantaire and pulling him closer.

Grantaire sucked gently at Enjolras's neck. He could feel it as Enjolras swallowed thickly, his adam's apple bobbing near his lips. He bit it gently for a second before dropping his mouth to Enjolras's collar bones. Grantaire opened his mouth and pressed a hot, wet kiss there, and Enjolras shivered.

“Wanna kiss you again.” Enjolras muttered. Grantaire stayed where he was for a second, eyes flicking up to meet Enjolras’s. The look on his face was amused, but his eyes held something softer than amusement.

“Sure.” Grantaire moved up and over Enjolras. Taking the blond’s face gently into his hands, he paused a moment, looking into Enjolras’s eyes. Grantaire brushed noses with Enjolras before kissing him firmly.

It shouldn't surprise Enjolras, but he keeps finding himself caught off guard by the lack of roughness Grantaire touched him with. He never knew Grantaire to be especially wild or particularly rough, but this gentleness and seemingly considerate way Grantaire was going about kissing him made Enjolras feel a little flustered. Well, more than flustered. He could feel heat coiling in his belly and excitement in his chest. He wanted Grantaire, he wanted more.

“Why are you being so gentle? I won't break, you know.” Enjolras said, lips still brushing Grantaire’s.

“Of course you won't,” Grantaire laughed quietly. “It's just you make this cute whining sound when I kiss you real soft. I kinda like it.”

“I do not.”

“You do too, it's really adorable.” Grantaire grinned widely. Grantaire kissed Enjolras passionately for a moment, gathering him close. This time, Enjolras noticed the quiet noise he made, unable to stop the reaction. Grantaire pulled back with a smirk.

Enjolras found himself at a loss for words. He frowned and reached to kiss Grantaire again, trying to hide his rising blush.

Grantaire kissed him harder this time. Their tongues slid together and Enjolras was practically melting in Grantaire’s arms. He momentarily felt a little silly; he was responding so strongly to just _kissing_ , and if that didn’t mark him as over eager or inexperienced, he didn’t know what would.

The worry slipped from his mind as Grantaire rolled his hips down against his own. In that one motion, it was very clear Grantaire didn't think him over eager. The press of Grantaire's hips sent chills up his spine. Enjolras tried to return the action and rolled his hips up, a soft gasp tumbling from his lips.

“S’that feel good?” Grantaire teased.

“Yes,” Enjolras said shortly. “Don't stop.”

Grantaire exhaled sharply. “Not if you say things like that.” Spreading his legs slightly, Grantaire rolled his hips slowly and purposefully, pressing Enjolras into the bed. He watched as Enjolras’s eyes fluttered slightly and he smiled.

“What?” Enjolras breathed. “Quit looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Enjolras reached to stroke his thumb along Grantaire's bottom lip. “You’ve got this dopey grin on your face. Feels like you're making fun of me.”

“I would never.” Grantaire grinned even wider, helpless to stop it. “Sorry. I'm just having a good time.”

Enjolras looked at him, bewildered. “Okay…” he said. “Are you drunk or something? This behavior is kind of unusual for you.”

The smile on Grantaire's face faltered. “I'm not drunk. In fact, I'm almost completely sober. Can't I smile when I'm having a good time?”

Enjolras already regretted asking the question, pulling his hand away from Grantaire's face. “I'm sorry,” he said quietly. “That was rude of me.”

Grantaire sighed. “It's okay.” Enjolras leaned up to press a kiss to Grantaire's lips. They kissed softly for a moment, almost making a silent agreement to gloss over the little interruption and continue.

When Grantaire slid his hand up Enjolras’s shirt again, Enjolras was very aware of the warm press of Grantaire's palm on his ribs. It tickled pleasantly. Grantaire gently scratched across Enjolras’s chest.

Grantaire pulled back from Enjolras’s lips with a smile. “You have chest hair.” Grantaire noted.

“Yeah, course I do.” Enjolras said, confused.

“Didn't think you the type to have chest hair. You've got such babyface.”

“I do not.” Enjolras protested.

Grantaire snorted. “Sure you do. At least, in comparison.”

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. “In comparison to what?”

Grantaire sat back across Enjolras’s hips. In one swift motion, he lifted his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the side. “To my manly hairy self, of course.”

Enjolras blushed deeply. Grantaire was indeed much hairier in comparison, and while Enjolras’s hair was a pale blond, Grantaire's was dark brown and much more obvious. Enjolras’s eyes traced down his broad chest to his happy trail, momentarily stopping at the button of Grantaire's jeans.

“See something you like?” Grantaire said in a low voice, rocking his hips teasingly. The action only make it clearer how much Grantaire was enjoying himself.

“Yeah.” Enjolras swallowed thickly.

“Don't be afraid to touch.” Grantaire hummed, reaching to clasp one of Enjolras’s hands and press it to his belly. Enjolras quickly took advantage of this, running his palm across Grantaire's abs. He slid his finger down the line of Grantaire’s defined hip bone before looking up at him with a flustered grin on his face.

“Can I…” Enjolras asked, tugging at the front of Grantaire’s jeans.

Grantaire's eyes were dark with arousal. “Of course.”

Undoing the button quickly, Enjolras pushed down Grantaire's jeans a little to see what Grantaire had in store. Even through his boxers, the brunette was obviously packing, and Enjolras wanted to put his hands all over him.

Enjolras traced his fingertips up the length of Grantaire's dick through his boxers, just light enough to tickle, before reaching a bit further to firmly palm Grantaire. He may have not had sex before, but Enjolras could make an educated guess on what would feel good. By the pleased look on Grantaire's face, Enjolras knew he was right.

Grantaire let him continue for a moment, rocking his hips into Enjolras’s hand, before he grabbed his wrist and leaned forward to press his body along Enjolras’s once more.

“I know something that will feel really good,” Grantaire whispered into Enjolras's ear. “Can I take your pants off?”

Enjolras nodded. “Yeah, yeah, please.” Grantaire kissed Enjolras’s ear before sitting back a bit and making quick work of both of their pants, leaving Enjolras half naked and Grantaire in just his boxers. Grantaire kissed him soundly before rolling his hips against Enjolras’s again.

Enjolras felt a moan tumble past his lips. Even though both boys still were wearing boxers, the grind of their cocks felt so much better without as much fabric in the way. Enjolras rocked his hips into Grantaire’s, trying best to match his pace.

“Mmm, Grantaire,” he breathed. “That feels…”

“Do you feel good, Enjolras?” Grantaire asked, voice purposely pitched low and sultry. The steady rocking pace didn't stop. Grantaire left open mouthed kisses along the blond's collar bone as they moved together.

“Yeah,” Enjolras gasped quietly. “Yeah, I want more, please-” Enjolras threaded his fingers into Grantaire's hair and kissed him, open mouthed and hot. Grantaire was more than ready to please and he picked up the pace.

“Let me-” Grantaire said, a little breathlessly. “Lemme take these off.” He dipped his fingers past Enjolras’s waistband, but Enjolras was already fumbling to kick his underwear off. It was tossed aside and forgotten, just like all their other clothes.Grantaire dragged his eyes up Enjolras’s body, eagerly taking in the sight. “Fucking hell, Enj...”  
“W-what?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Grantaire said, biting his bottom lip. He ran his palm up Enjolras’s smooth thigh, his touch light and teasing, before wrapping his fingers around Enjolras’s erect cock. He stroked it slowly. Groaning quietly, Enjolras fucked his hips up into Grantaire’s hand, silently asking for more.

“God,” Grantaire breathed. “There’s so many things I want to do to you.” Grantaire teased his thumb across the slit of Enjolras’s dick.

“Like what?” Enjolras moaned.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Grantaire leaned forward to bite softly at Enjolras’s smooth neck, hardly muffling his laughter.

“Fuck you... Take off your underwear, you jerk.” Much to his amusement, Enjolras slapped Grantaire’s hand away from in between them and started to tug at the brunette’s underwear, pulling it down past his ass. Grantaire kicked it the rest of the way off while Enjolras shed his shirt. The two men seemed to have the same idea. Enjolras gathered Grantaire closer, causing their cocks to align perfectly. Grantaire wrapped his hand around both of them and then started to stroke them together.

Enjolras wasn’t even bothered by the fact that both of them were now completely naked and pressed together. His skin felt hot and he only wanted more. Grantaire was so close, his touch leaving spots of lingering warmth and pleasure, and _god_ , did he want him.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras whined. “Grantaire, ah-” The brunette stroked them a little faster. Enjolras could hear Grantaire’s gentle moans beside his ear and Enjolras pushed on his shoulder just so that they could kiss again. Enjolras’s head was swimming and Grantaire was moaning into his mouth.

Everything felt like it was happening so quickly, so intensely; Enjolras was reeling. Threading his fingers through Grantaire’s hair, he tugged gently, trying to deepen the kiss. Grantaire obliged. The way Grantaire’s hand moved so surely around them both made Enjolras whine.

Grinning against Enjolras’s lips, Grantaire laughed breathily. “God, Enj, you sound gorgeous. Do you like feeling my hand around you?” Grantaire slowed the pace, gently teasing his hand up and down their cocks.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Enjolras nodded. He connected their lips as a silent plea to pick up the pace again. When Grantaire’s hand movements remained slow and steady, Enjolras reached down to grab at Grantaire's ass, urging his hips forward. Grantaire laughed richly again.

The brunette shifted, letting go of their cocks and supporting his weight on his hands above Enjolras’s shoulders. He rolled his hips up into Enjolras, and to Enjolras, it was easy to imagine the same motion, only a little different, angled a little lower. The motion was the same as if Grantaire was actually fucking him, the deep rock of his hips, Enjolras felt a wave of hot desire sweep over him.

“If only we had lube,” Grantaire said between kisses across Enjolras’s jaw. “I could make you feel so good. I could fuck you on my fingers and watch you fall apart.” Enjolras shivered.

“Yes, yes, I want that-” another sharp buck of Grantaire's hips had Enjolras tipping his head back against the pillows and moaning.

“Enjolras, baby, we gotta keep quiet, remember? As much as I love how you sound, we gotta keep it low.” Enjolras pressed his lips together, nodding. Grantaire kissed him, their tongues tangling together.

“Grantaire, actually-” Enjolras tried. “Grantaire, I just remembered something.”

The brunette pulled back, looking down at Enjolras quizzically. Looking up at him, Enjolras took in Grantaire’s scruffy appearance. His hair was mussed, his lips were red and his face was flushed. Enjolras did that to him. He couldn't help but feel a little proud at how he was affecting Grantaire just as strongly as Grantaire was affecting him.

“What is it?”

“Combeferre stayed here for a while. I don't remember the reason, but Marius had him over for like a month or two? I visited here a few times, he stayed in this room.”

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying, I remembered Combeferre making a joke once about lube before stashing it away while cleaning. There could be some in here.”

Grantaire finally caught on. “Oh. Sneaky sneaky Combeferre. Thank god.” Grantaire leaned forward to happily catch Enjolras’s lips. “Where do you think it is?”

“The bookshelf. That's where he hides all his stuff, he probably forgot it here.” Enjolras explained. “I hope he did at least.”

“I'll check.” Grantaire said, but didn't get up. He kissed Enjolras soundly, firm and open mouthed, grateful for this little pause to just appreciate the taste of Enjolras on his tongue.

“‘Taire, c’mon.” Enjolras said, not unkindly. “We don't have all day.”

“Mmm, wish we did.” Grantaire pulled back a little, biting his lip. “Could take all the time I like then. Spread you out on the bed, make you scream my name.” Grantaire trailed off, discouraged at the look on Enjolras’s face. “Was that… Too much? Uh. Never mind.”

“No,” Enjolras snapped out of his haze and reached for Grantaire, blushing furiously. “No, that… that sounds awesome. I would enjoy that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Only if you're nice to me, though.” Enjolras smirked.

“I'll be so nice.” Grantaire promised. He kissed Enjolras once more before getting up to look for the lube. Enjolras sat up to watch him. Tucking a stray curl behind his ear, Enjolras let his eyes drag up the broad expanse of Grantaire’s back. He was well toned, and his skin was such a pretty brown, Enjolras couldn't help but feel lucky that of all of the people that this could have happened with, it was Grantaire. Grantaire was a charmer in both personality and looks.

“Geez, there's like six copies of this book here.” Grantaire said. He lifted one from the shelf and read the cover. “ _The Song of Achilles?”_ He grinned at Enjolras over his shoulder. “What's that all about?”

“Oh, I've read that one. It’s actually a very good book. It's about Achilles and his lover, Patroclus.” Enjolras smiled.

“Oh? And was Patroclus a good lover?”

“Very. When he died, Achilles became a madman, killing out of rage to avenge him.”

“Well then,” Grantaire said, sliding the book on the shelf. “Sounds like a good gay time.”

“It really was.” Enjolras hummed. He reached to wrap his hand around his dick, stroking it slowly, just to keep him sated.

“It better be here, I swear to god…” Grantaire muttered to himself as he took a few books off the shelf to peek behind them. “Aha!” He said, reaching his hand back and drawing out a bottle of lube. “Thank god.” He turned to Enjolras with a grin. “Looks like our boy Combeferre will be getting some thanks later.” He said. Grantaire stood up, and Enjolras bit his lip, his cock twitching in his hand. Grantaire was just… so beautiful. His broad chest, his defined hips, his beautiful cock. His smiling face and happy eyes, his cute scruffy beard.

“You look like you’re gonna eat me.” Grantaire said, crawling onto the bed to sit in front of Enjolras.

“I might.” Enjolras smirked. They stared at each other for a moment, sharing a quiet smile.

“Come here.” Grantaire reached out for Enjolras. Their lips met and they kissed softly, gently, before Grantaire playfully bit Enjolras’s bottom lip.

“Ow, Grantaire!” Enjolras protested. Grantaire laughed. He pressed a kiss to the side of Enjolras’s mouth in apology. Trailing his lips across Enjolras’s jaw and down his neck, Grantaire pressed kisses there too, leaving tickling sensations in his wake. The final kiss landed right between Enjolras’s collar bones.

“Lay down.” Grantaire said. His voice was low and thick with desire. Enjolras did as he was told, laying back down amongst the pillows and waiting for Grantaire's next move. “I uh… I know this is all new to you, so if anything is uncomfortable for you, just let me know, I'll stop, okay?”

“Okay.” Enjolras said. He looked calm laying there. “I'll let you know.”

“Good. And it might feel funny at first but trust me, it's really worth it.” Grantaire moved to sit between Enjolras's bent legs.

“You've done this before, haven't you?” Enjolras grinned.

“Depends on what ‘this' is.”

“The being fingered part, I mean.”

“Oh,” Grantaire's eyelashes fluttered as he smiled bashfully. “Yeah. I have. It feels… Really good. I quite like it.”

It felt like a secret, the way Grantaire said it. Something private shared between just them. Not like Enjolras would go blabbing to anyone anyway, but he definitely hoped Grantaire knew he could trust Enjolras with this.

“Well, Grantaire, why don't you show me how good it feels?” Enjolras slightly shifted his legs further apart in what he hoped would be a subtle request to continue. It worked, if Grantaire's wide eyes and flushed face were anything to go by.

“Yeah,” Grantaire said. “I will. You'll let me know if you want to stop?”

Enjolras snorted. “I will, Grantaire. It's okay. I trust you to take care of me.”

“Oh.” Grantaire bit back a smile. “Okay.” Grantaire shifted Enjolras's leg up so he could press a light kiss to the inside of his knee. After shuffling forward a bit, Grantaire reached for the lube bottle and made quick work of slicking his fingers. He smirked and pressed the tip of his finger against Enjolras’s entrance, rubbing small circles there. He kissed Enjolras’s knee again.

“Hey.” Grantaire murmured, catching Enjolras attention. “Relax for me, Apollo.”

Enjolras face lit up in a quiet smile. He took a deep breath in just as Grantaire slowly slid a finger into Enjolras. The stretch was new to Enjolras, and things very quickly went from exciting to uncomfortable.

“Uh.” He said, eyebrows furrowing. The sensation wasn't really pain, but more a distinct discomfort in an unfamiliar place. He laid there, trying to get used to it. Grantaire was smiling down at him, almost laughing. It soothed Enjolras nerves a little. If Grantaire wasn't panicking, he had no reason to either.

“I know, I know, feels weird, doesn't it? Just be patient, I've got you.” The brunette ducked to press a smiling kiss to Enjolras thigh. “Would you mind if I gave you a hickey?” Grantaire asked, his lips brushing against Enjolras skin.

“Of course I would mind! What if I want to wear a revealing outfit on halloween? Can't have any hickies marring my creamy thighs.” Enjolras said, carefully keeping a deadpan face.

Grantaire hardly moved, staring up at Enjolras. “Fine.” He said, sliding his free hand to hold Enjolras's hip before leaning down again and blowing a raspberry against Enjolras’s thigh instead. Enjolras laughed and squirmed as Grantaire did it again.

“Grantaire, stop, you bastard!” Enjolras said. He reached forward and twisted his fingers into Grantaire's hair to stop him from doing it again. “I’m kidding, it's fine if you leave marks on my legs.” Enjolras hesitated. “But only my legs.” There was a line, Enjolras realized. There was a line that the two couldn’t cross yet, and that was leaving very obvious marks that one of their friends could find out. Enjolras wasn't sure he wanted to hide any marks; he wasn't sure he wanted to have that conversation.  

“Sure.” Thankfully, Grantaire agreed without a second thought. Enjolras watched as Grantaire turned to press his lips to the inside of his thigh. Grantaire's tongue darted out and licked a stripe across Enjolras’s skin before he carefully bit down. He was gentle. Grantaire seemed so absorbed in the task, his eyes were lidded, and he was so focused on sucking a mark on Enjolras's thigh. Enjolras took his hands from Grantaire’s hair and covered his mouth, whining softly.

It felt nice to be under such firm and devoted attention. The sensations tickled pleasantly. Enjolras's forgotten cock lay heavy on his stomach, dripping precum.

While Enjolras was sufficiently distracted, Grantaire wiggled his finger a little bit, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. Besides a little furrow in Enjolras’s brow, he didn't protest. Grantaire took that as a positive sign. He repeated his motions, slowly creating a rhythm and carefully stretching Enjolras open.

Grantaire pulled away from the mark he made on Enjolras’s thigh. It was small but dark. He pressed a light kiss to it. “You good?” Grantaire asked, checking in with Enjolras.

“Hng.”

“Enjolras.”

“I'm fine.” Enjolras huffed. “Feels weird still.” He rolled his hips experimentally onto Grantaire's finger. “I don’t know.”

“That's fine.” Grantaire assured. “I'll just leave another hickey to keep you distracted.” With a cheeky smile, Grantaire leaned forward to kiss Enjolras’s opposite leg. He was practically sprawled out on the bed. He mouthed up Enjolras’s skin, only stopping when he had reached the more sensitive places on his upper thigh.

Grantaire set to sucking another hickey. Enjolras breathed out sharply; the feeling of Grantaire’s mouth on him was driving him wild. His tongue tickled Enjolras and it was followed by the gentle press of his teeth.

Grantaire surprised him by sliding his finger mostly out of Enjolras. He held it there for a moment, and Enjolras wondered if he was going to stop, before Grantaire pushed it back in. The finger curled towards his stomach and- _oh._ Oh, that felt good. Grantaire rubbed small circles around that spot. Enjolras breathed out heavily, covering his mouth to hide the moan of shocked pleasure that fought past his lips.

“Grantaire, oh god.”

Grantaire was smirking, Enjolras could feel it on his skin. “I told you it would feel good.” Grantaire thrust his finger a few times before curling it deep inside Enjolras. The blond was trembling.

“Grantaire- Grantaire please,” Enjolras whined at the brunette. He watched as Grantaire pulled his finger away and sat up between his legs again, determination in his eyes.

“Does it feel good, Enjolras?” Grantaire said. He teased two fingers against Enjolras’s entrance and could only feel pleased at the flutter of the blond’s eyelashes.

“Yeah, it does, Grantaire, please.” Enjolras panted.

Grantaire slowly slid his fingers in, rewarding Enjolras. “Think you can come on my fingers?”

Just the thought made Enjolras moan quietly. He nodded, hands now clenched tightly in the sheets. “I want to.” He said, watching Grantaire's face. Some of the amusement had slipped away from Grantaire's face, and was replaced with open desire and want. It made him burn, god he felt good, and he wanted Grantaire to feel good too. “Grantaire, make me come, _please_.”

Grantaire was to his knuckles now, his fingers pressing deep and stretching Enjolras even further. “You sound so good,” Grantaire said. “Never thought you'd be the kind to beg so nicely.” Grantaire spread his clean hand against Enjolras’s stomach, just above his dripping cock. The contrast of his dark skin against Enjolras's pale skin was something Enjolras liked a lot. He _liked_ having Grantaire's hands on him, and the revelation kind of scattered his thoughts- because here Enjolras was, under Grantaire's hands and his gaze and his touch and he was loving every second of it.

Grantaire thrust his fingers evenly into Enjolras, slowly wringing gasping moans of out the blond. The rhythm Grantaire’s fingers fell into was slow and easy. It never faltered, even as Enjolras rolled his hips and arched his back in pleasure.

It was hard keeping quiet like this. Enjolras was biting his lips and pressing his hand to his mouth, but being spread open and finger fucked like this just made Enjolras want to scream. He was so sensitive, so eager to receive pleasure, so ready to come; it was hard to remember to muffle his moans.

“Grantaire, oh, Grantaire, more.” Enjolras moaned. Grantaire moved his fingers a little faster, hitting Enjolras’s sweet spot on each firm thrust. Enjolras was falling apart. “Grantaire, I-I can't…”

“Don't worry, I've got you.” Grantaire murmured. “I wanna hear you come for me.” Enjolras was _right there,_ teetering on the edge of bliss, but he just couldn't let go.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras whined. His body was tense and tight around Grantaire's fingers. “Grantaire, ah-” Enjolras grabbed at the hand resting on his stomach, clutching it tightly. Grantaire squeezed his hand tightly in return, shooting him a smile.

And just like that, Enjolras came with a silent cry. His back arched off the bed as Grantaire kept up his rhythm, carrying Enjolras through his orgasm, hot waves of intense pleasure washing through his entire body until he burned with over sensitivity.

He melted against the sheets with a heavy and content sigh. Grantaire gently pulled his fingers out of Enjolras, laughing softly at how relaxed he looked, his blond hair spread out around him, his eyes shut and his face still flushed. Enjolras had really made a mess of himself. His belly and chest were covered in his own come and Grantaire would be lying if he said that he thought that wasn't hot as fuck.

Which reminded him. While Enjolras had just come, Grantaire was still painfully hard and mostly untouched. He pulled his hand away from Enjolras’s grip, which caused the blond to open his eyes and frown at him. The two shared a moment of mutual panic- what next? Where were the boundaries now?

Enjolras made the choice first. “You didn't finish,” he said. “Come here.”

Grantaire smiled, relieved. He moved to lay next to Enjolras. He ran his palm down Enjolras’s side, squeezing his hip gently. They were face to face now, and Enjolras was smiling softly at him, still riding on his blissful high, and Grantaire couldn't help but return the smile. Enjolras leaned forward to catch his lips. They kissed for a moment, Enjolras doing his best to silently thank Grantaire for what he had done.

“Can I touch you, ‘Taire?” Enjolras asked shyly, nuzzling Grantaire's face. Grantaire was quick to answer.

“Please.” He rasped. He shivered when Enjolras wrapped his hand around him.

“I’ve never… I might not be any good,” Enjolras said quietly, his breath ghosting across Grantaire's ear. “I want to make you feel good though.” Grantaire chuckled.

“Here.” Grantaire set his hand over Enjolras’s on his cock, helping set a steady pace. Grantaire moaned as Enjolras stroked him, his hips thrusting into his hold as the pleasure washed through him. Enjolras was peppering kisses to his cheek, and for a small moment, Grantaire was content. Truly content and happy.

Yes, he was having sex at a Halloween party, and yes, he could still hear the faint echoes of the horror movie marathon downstairs, but Enjolras was so close to him, his body so warm and he felt so good, and Grantaire was definitely enjoying the blond’s attention.

“‘M not gonna last long.” Grantaire said. “Fuck.” Enjolras kissed him, their tongues sliding together.

“I wanna hear you come for me.” Enjolras repeated Grantaire's earlier words, smirking softly. How could Grantaire refuse a request like that? He kissed Enjolras, pulling the smaller man closer. Enjolras had grown more confident in what he was doing, pumping his hand up and down Grantaire's dripping cock. He experimentally slid his thumb across the head of Grantaire's dick, and was rewarded with a low moan.

“Do that again.” Grantaire pleaded. Enjolras repeated the motion and Grantaire shivered. Enjolras rubbed thumb through the slit of Grantaire's dick, gave him a firm stroke, and that tipped Grantaire over the edge. Grantaire was coming, clutching at Enjolras as he did. Grantaire moaned right in Enjolras’s ear as he created an even bigger mess between them.

“Woah,” Enjolras breathed, after a moment, and Grantaire relaxed. He pulled his hand away. “That was…”

Grantaire met Enjolras’s eyes with a questioning look.

“It was good.” Enjolras finished. “Wow.” He smiled softly at Grantaire, who laughed, and then wrapped his arms around Enjolras in a big bear hug. He gathered the blond to his chest, and Enjolras allowed himself to be held, tentatively clutching at Grantaire’s sides.

They lay there for a while, catching their breath and trying to muster the energy to get up and clean themselves off.

“I should probably go.” Enjolras murmured against Grantaire's chest. He didn't miss the way Grantaire stiffened under him. “I mean. _We_ should. I want to lay with you some more, but I don't wanna get caught.” Enjolras could feel it as Grantaire chuckled.

“For a moment there, I thought you were gonna brush me off and pretend this didn't happen.” Grantaire said quietly.

“I don't plan on that.” Enjolras frowned. “I just don't want to have to explain myself to anyone right now, so I want to leave before their movie ends.”

Their attention turned to the room one floor down. It was quiet, save for the eerie violin music screeching through the house.

“Okay, Enjolras. Let's get dressed.” Grantaire pressed a kiss to Enjolras’s hair before Enjolras sat up, frowning at the mess. Grantaire laughed.

“You made a right damn mess of yourself.”

“You had a part in this too, don't act coy.” Enjolras said. “Just hand me those tissues.”

After a few minutes, the two had cleaned themselves up. They hid the lube where they had found it, fixed the bed sheets, and had put on their clothes again. As long as no one looked in the trash and found a million used tissues, their actions would go unnoticed.

Enjolras tried to fix his hair, frowning at himself in the mirror.

“Sex tangles are the worst, aren't they?” Grantaire teased, coming up behind Enjolras and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras’s cheek. “Worse than party hornies, do you think?”

“Shut up.” Enjolras said, but there was no venom in his voice. “You have it easy, your hair always is messy.”

“Rude!” Grantaire feigned offence. “I'll have you know my hair is always casually scruffy.”

Enjolras turned in Grantaire's hold to fluff Grantaire's curls widly. He laughed, batting away Enjolras’s hands.

“You better go now. If we leave together someone might notice.”

“Okay.”

“Enjolras…” Grantaire murmured. Enjolras hummed in response. “Is this a secret?” Grantaire asked.

“No, but just for right now, let’s keep it between us.”

“Alright.”

“Kiss me?” Enjolras asked. Grantaire was happy to oblige. They kissed contentedly, Grantaire humming softly and Enjolras smiling. Grantaire pulled back only to rub his face into Enjolras’s cheek, effectively tickling the blond with his beard like he had promised before.

Enjolras giggled, squirming in Grantaire's arms. “Stop, Grantaire! It tickles.” He leaned away from Grantaire. He was grinning, and they shared another soft moment together.

“Well go on.” Grantaire said. “Let's head to my place. Meet me at the end of the street?”

“Okay.” One more soft kiss, Enjolras was heading out of the room.

The door shut quietly, leaving the brunette alone. Grantaire stared at himself in the mirror. Was any of what just happened real? Oh god, he hoped it was. He glanced over the room one last time, spotting his forgotten beer on the bookshelf near the door.

Grantaire picked it up and left the room. He headed downstairs, half stalling and half actually caring about not trashing his friend's house. He emptied the beer in the sink and threw the can in the recycling like a good human.

He decided to head back into the dark living room where everyone was.

“Jehan,” he said quietly, sitting down next to Jehan. He startled the boy, who was so wrapped up in the movie he hadn't even heard Grantaire next to him.

“Jesus! Grantaire, you gave me a heart attack.” Jehan said, looking slightly panicked.

“Sorry, sorry. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out.”

“Alright. Be safe. Text me when you get home?”

“Sure.” Grantaire kissed Jehan’s forehead. “Have fun.”

Enjolras was waiting for Grantaire at the end of the street, as promised.

“Hi again. Ready to cuddle for like six hours?”

“Pfft, sure.” Enjolras snorted.

Grantaire smiled and linked arms with Enjolras before leading them in the direction of his house.  Grantaire’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out, huffing at the message.

“Get a load of this.” Grantaire said.

“Hm? Who texted you?” Enjolras said, leaning to read Grantaire's message.

“The gremlin himself.”

From Jehan: _you smelled like sex. Be nice to Enj, okay? <3 _


End file.
